


The Walls Are Thin, My Love

by Lilia_ula



Series: Reylo Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But Oh So Willingly, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Everyplace on a Star Destoryer is game, F/M, Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Keep It Quiet Lover, Naked Female Clothed Male, No ballgags here, Only those massive sexy-as-fuck gloved hands, PURE PURE SMUT, Physical Restraint, Rey Is Held Hostage, Sexual Coercion, Submissive Rey, To the bold go the spoils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula/pseuds/Lilia_ula
Summary: Kylo takes his lover hostage in a storage room off the main bridge.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Bedtime Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639402
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159
Collections: Never Enough Playtime





	The Walls Are Thin, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stavrogin80](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stavrogin80).



> This began innocently enough. I set out to write several brief paragraphs to describe a smut scene for  
> [Stavrogin80's](https://www.patreon.com/stavrogin80/posts) Patreon art giveaway. (Her art is a Reylo smut writer's D R E A M and everyone needs to worship upon her altar).
> 
> So, uh, the entry was SUPPOSED to be short, but I CAN'T. So enjoy a sexy, domineering tumble with your fav space nerds. 💋

* * *

Her charms had distracted him all day—the lush bow of her lips, the subtle sway in her walk, the way her lashes fluttered when his gaze lingered overlong. _So innocent, so pure._ Her light a magnetic force. By the end of the day, he'd endured more than his fair share of temptation, and his thoughts had grown dark, possessive, _animalistic._

The moment they left the bridge, he ambushed her. For her part, she let herself be taken— _Rey_ , with her glorious strength and fierce temper—perfectly willing to let him manhandle her like a hostage. He felt giddy, drunk on the control she handed him, his hand cupped firmly over her mouth as he hauled her into a small storage closet just beyond the sight of his command personnel. The small noise of surprise she made pleased him, as did the furious race of the pulse in her throat, conveniently visible with her head pulled back against his chest.

Behind them, the pneumatic door closed with a soft hiss of compressed air. The scent of her assaulted him in the closed space, crisp and addictive and maddeningly _his._ He turned his head, pressing his mouth to her temple and inhaling even more.

_Kylo, you kriffing maniac, what're you—?!_

_Oh, you know why we're here..._

She whimpered, and the sound incinerated him. _Fire to a room full of detonite._

The leather of his glove was blacker than ink against the skin of her cheek, and he projected the sight of it, of _her_ , so small and delicate within his grasp. The tense set of her muscles softened, conforming to his body as he ground his obscenely hard cock into the softness of her ass. 

“Can you feel that, princess?” he hissed, “every last inch of it belongs to you, and I’m going to return it to its owner.” 

He parted the fingers over her mouth, letting the groan of her reply escape. 

“The walls are thin, my love,” he warned softly. “You _know_ you can't hold it together when I’m in you…should we serenade them with the sound of your cries, hmm?” 

Her eyes were wide as she shot him a desperate sideways look, shaking her head.

He was unrepentant, burying his smirk in the soft warmth of her hair. “Then I’m gonna have to keep you quiet, pretty girl,” he purred, leather creaking as he reclaimed his grip over her mouth, “because you’re getting fucked—right here, right now.”

She squirmed as his lips found her throat, pushing back against him, seeking friction. His free hand marauded over the front of her body, squeezing at her breasts, trailing down to cup her groin, boldly rubbing the soft mound that protected her sex. 

His other hand was ruthless in a different way, claiming for itself the ever-lifting spiral of her whimpers. He knew she could perceive the tingle of the Force about her hips, her thighs, her breasts, but even so—the smothered yelp she gave when he tore the clothes from her body was a thing of beauty. 

His touch grew deft, teasing her with a little more finesse now that her skin was exposed. Up and down he stroked over her dusky nipples, pinching them, making them throb. He dallied over the curve of her ribs, tracing back and forth in an ever-downward trajectory. Her breathing grew panicked as two fingers parted her downy curls, and she moaned plaintively as he began tracing sloppy, imprecise circles over her sensitive peak.

He murmured softly to her, pairing tenderness with brutality as he slipped a knee between her thighs and spread them with an impatient jerk. “That’s right, open for me,” he growled, freeing his aching cock, elation singing through him as it slotted against the plush warmth of her ass. 

Looping an arm about her waist, he pulled her down, arranging her in a reverse straddle over his lap. With her spread open above him, he ensured his hand was firmly clamped over her mouth, unable to wait another second. 

A shallow jab and the slick outer muscles of her sheath slid over the head of his cock. _Stretching, widening._ The high-pitched sound she made sent an electric thrill down his spine. He stopped, biting his lip as he dallied on the threshold of impenitent bliss, relishing the thread of breathless tension and yearning over the bond…then his arm tightened around her waist as he drove into her core. 

Her cry of shocked delight was reduced to a muffled shriek beneath his hand. He shuddered at the way she made room for him—so kriffing _tight_ , a liquid heat that trembled at his abrupt intrusion. The melding of their physical bodies blanked his mind like it always did, coupling with the bond to create an intimacy so powerful, it felt like it could rearrange the very cosmos. 

He muffled his groan of awe against her shoulder and began to thrust. 

She cried out into his palm at the apex of each deep stroke—needing so desperately to articulate the overwhelming rapture she felt. _Just like he knew she would._ Her hands were white-knuckled as she clung to his hips, her body harmonizing, riding each rock of his hips with a sultry grace, each captured moan beneath his fingers a direct challenge to his composure. 

To possess her thusly was truly wicked, maddening in its provocation. He felt his scrotum tighten, the weight therein churning with the most pleasurable of warnings. He bit savagely into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, feeling how she clenched even tighter around his cock. He stared down the plane of her body, bruising her with long, languid sucks at her skin, relishing the way her outthrust breasts bounced with each thrust she took. 

Her cries had risen in pitch behind his palm, muscles growing rigid as her pleasure mounted. 

Her nails anchored in his hips, and he smirked inwardly. _What are you becoming, Rey, to savor a little pain with your pleasure…?_

He punctuated his taunt by sinking his teeth into her shoulder, biting her, _bringing her._ She keened, her whole body convulsing as she climaxed.

His cock twitched as his own composure teetered precariously, dragged to the brink by the soft, lovely sobs that reverberated through the leather of his glove.

He released her shoulder, panting as her channel gripped at his shaft, each ripple of muscle an echo of her blinding pleasure down the bond. He wanted to praise her, to croon endearments and tell her how bloody kriffing perfect she was, but he could barely remember to keep her mouth hostage as vicious, white-hot bliss arced up the length of his shaft. 

His head fell back, hips on autopilot as he ejaculated, filling her with shot after shot of milky spend. She whined softly in her leather cage, her sheath still spasming as it massaged the last lazy pulses from him. 

_Perfect, so perfect, my Rey._ He nuzzled at her shoulder, dropping tender, worshipful kisses on it. His hand slipped weakly from her mouth, and thus freed, she turned her head toward him.

Her eyes glittered in the low light as they met his own. “How very _bestial_ of you, Kylo Ren,” she hissed scoldingly, a smile hiding at the corners of her lips. "There is no light in all the galaxy that could turn you."

He rolled his hips in response, eyelids lowered as he leaned in to kiss her. “I have no recourse; calling you mine is license to misbehave.”

_Monster_ , she teased, returning his soft kiss ferociously. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
